Kiss me now
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: Castle and Beckett are on a stakeout in the late hours, alone in her car.When the suspect they are keeping tabs on suddenly darts across the street,Kate has to do the one thing to avoid getting caught and will it cost her partnership with Castle?


This is dedicated to a friend of mine, Emily aka Jisbon-Fan (check her out!); who basically thought up of this idea after an interesting discussion about _what should and could have happened _in 3x09, during the car scene. So Basically, I just wrote it but the idea basically came from Emily :) I just added in the scene at the end with Levi; that just came from my own ideas and I really hope you enjoy it!

Oh and (PS): I was wondering, would any of you guys be able to hint me toward '_The perfect Christmas song'_ for Castle and Beckett, Jane and Lisbon, Tony and Ziva...and any other couple that's on tv? I can't think of a good song...Only 'All I want for Christmas is you' and 'Christmases' when you were mine' comes to mind ;) I'm sure you're all experts here on FF! So please let me know, Thank you :)

Disclaimer: Kate and Castle belong to ABC and Andrew Marlow, All copyright for this idea belongs to Emily (Jisbon-Fan) and her inventive imagination ;D

Lynne :)

**Xxx**

"It's _him_!"

"CASTLE!" Kate Beckett hushed as she slapped her arm across his chest, pinning him to the crumpled passenger seat. She glared at him for a moment, and then softened her gaze while she slouched further down into the seat, soon finding her shoulders were just touching her jaw line. He furrowed his brows as he too, took to positioning himself _just _right on the uncomfortable seat.

"What was that for?" he whispered back in a rapid tone, much to the annoyance of Kate who rolled her eyes.

"You basically yelled to the whole world that we were keeping tabs on the suspect"

"I spoke no such words" he defended, crossing his arms and glancing out the window, attempting to pull a serious face but all failed. She shook her head and raised her eyes to the sky, before looking over the dashboard. The alley and street remained almost lifeless aside from their presence and the odd person jay walking to the bar just across the street.The subway rushed above them, rattling the track and they both were forced to watch it move position, slightly swaying to the side. Slightly.

"Whatever you-"

"It's HIM!" he whispered rapidly and she glanced across the dashboard, almost hitting her head off the steering wheel in the quick attempt of remaining unseen.

"He's coming..." Rick added, trying to lower himself gradually into the seat, while also trying to look out at him crossing the street; onto the sidewalk where her car was parked on the curb. She glanced at Castle as he gave her in return, raised eyebrows.

"Kiss me" He almost coughed on thin air when she said then, forcing himself to look at her for a moment until he gained eye contact with her.

"W-what?"

"Kiss me. Now" he still tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows toward her until she sighed and leaned forward, cupping his cheek with her hand and pressed her lips to his. He remained stunned for a moment, before pulling her closer to him and gently holding her at her elbow. She ran her fingers through his hair as he ran his hand up and down her side. The kiss deepened as they pulled closer to each other and they finally pulled away for air, then settling their eyes on each other. She glanced away awkwardly and he sat back into his original position waiting for the other to speak.

"Um...well that was-"

"Amazing" she cursed herself for saying that out loud, why did her mind always speak before she could register what she was actually going to say? Not that she didn't 100% believe it, she did; but she was his co-worker and they were partners...had she just jeopardized both their careers?

"What was that for?" he began to question and she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. She had actually kissed him.

"The guy...He-He was crossing the street and I-"she stuttered and her could feel a grin creeping upon his face as she struggled to form a normal sentence until he tilted his head toward a blushing and flustered Kate.

"It's alright beckett, no need to come up with a white lie to prevent you from embarrassment. Besides, it's already showing on your face. No need to be embarrassed. Really"

"I'm not embarrassed" she was quick with a comeback and he just chuckled to himself as she found herself being sucked into this big hole of torment through embarrassment and humiliation. Not that she found the fact of kissing him was humiliation (she felt far from it in fact) but the fact that he could say it to anyone. Absolutely _anyone_.

"I know why you kissed me, and don't say it was because of Levi either. I can tell when you're lying"

She sighed at this. What could she possibly say? _Because I'm in love with you? Because I can barely breathe when you're standing next to me; with that amazing smile and charm that only you can pull off?_ No way.

"Well whatever you're thinking you're wrong."

"You like me" he stated and her eyes almost bulged out their sockets as she went into a small coughing fit and gave him a crazy look.

"Like _you_? Give me a break" she waved it off like it was nothing, yet she felt awful for even saying that to him. He didn't deserve it, but he was too cocky; a little payback couldn't hurt, right?

He pulled her into a kiss again, their lips pressing together in a desperate act (on Castles behalf) to prove he was right. No way would he let her way away from this one, not when he was so close. She felt herself rather enjoying the kiss, slow and soft, nothing like she had ever experienced before and next he ran his fingers through her hair and held his hand their while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with more force.

She pulled away and he couldn't help but smile at what she had given into and he glanced back at her until she found herself smiling brightly back at him. That slightly embarrassed smile made him brighten and she brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked out the window in a slight effort to break the awkwardness that was quickly floating in the air.

"I suspect is gon-"

"I see him!" Castle pointed his finger toward the small two storey building just about 6 blocks down from her car and she quickly seen their guy, standing under the outer framed arch of the door, talking to some man while letting out a puff of smoke from his lips. He then tapped at the cigarette, sparks falling to the damp ground and laughed at something the other man had said. Castle glanced toward Kate and she nodded, prompting him to throw on his special Bullet proof vest.

They both slowly got out of the car, walking like normal people down the street while Castle pulled his jacket on, hiding most of the vest from any jaywalkers or people that just stood near bars in the vicinity. She waited until she came close enough to him to call his name and quickly began pulling out her gun.

"Levi Santiago."

The tall Hispanic man whipped his head around at the sound of his name and in a split second furrowed his brows, then raised them; flinging his cigarette to the side until darting down the street. They chased after him, Kate shoving him into a lamp post when they got close enough and waited until he stopped doubling over in pain to read him his rights.

"Levi Santiago, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law"

They walked him to the car and shoved him out back and shut the door, then stood outside for a moment trying to get a breather before they returned into the tension packed car. She glanced at him for a moment then darted her eyes to the ground, before her glanced at her and pulled his eyes away to the passing cars.

"We can't stay like this forever. We can barely even make eye contact with each other, let alone get in the car" He seemed quite agitated when he spoke, letting his arms hang loosely by his sides until she spoke up, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're right Castle. Which means starting from right now, we don't breathe a word about this to _anyone_. Okay?" She raised her eyebrows, making eye contact with him at last and he nodded, plastering a smile across his face and walked to stand next to her. She arched a brow at his sudden move and he just smiled back.

"Castle?"

"I won't speak a word" he promised, and with that they both sat back into the car and turned on the fm radio as the suspect wailed in the background, his sounds being drowned out by the music that poured from the radio. The two detectives sat back contently as they drove away from the street and smiled to themselves over that small moment that had happened so quickly; but that both would cherish _forever._


End file.
